


After Flanders fields

by C4TE2209



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4TE2209/pseuds/C4TE2209
Summary: After reading Flanders fields I got inspired this is the result





	After Flanders fields

In Flanders fields we've heard that song   
Remembering our fallen from the Somme   
But we must remember those whose lives have been lost   
After the the poem we recite so well   
From 1918 to 2017   
Atrocities committed in vile acts make the sinful hands unclean   
The blitz the bombs the black blue and red of the poor men  
Flying far to the land of the dead   
Yes remember who died in Flanders fields that day  
But do not forget those who died after that day and those still dying from following the orders of clueless men in power   
Who's actions unthought through have sent and will send still countless men to their final hour


End file.
